


“it’s okay. i couldn’t sleep anyway.”

by clickingkeyboards



Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [16]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: Hazel has a nightmare, and Daisy comforts her.Canon EraWritten for the sixteenth prompt in the '100 ways to say "I love you"' prompt list by p0ck3tf0x on Tumblr.
Relationships: Daisy Wells/Hazel Wong
Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	“it’s okay. i couldn’t sleep anyway.”

All dreams I ever have are bad dreams.

Since Daisy and I started getting mixed up with murders, every bad dream is about something related to a case. 

The worst one is an obscure one.

It’s set in Hong Kong, where the air is thick with warmth and I feel at home. Daisy is there by my side, and the boys are there too. The murderer has murdered Su Li, then Teddy, then my dear little half-sisters, then Jie-Jie, then my mother, then my dad.

I am afraid that they’re after me.

Then… then something much worse happens.

We are in the lift, going up to the doctor’s office, and we step out at the top and the lift does not close behind us.

I then and there is Daisy. She is dead. Dead as anything. Blood everywhere, body hacked beyond recognition, blue eyes staring at me. She looked at me and died.

And staring at me over her body is every murderer we have ever encountered.

I wake up  _ screaming. _

“DAISY!” I shriek, and burst into tears.

All the girls in my dorm wake up.

Lavinia grumbles and groans, sitting up in bed and squinting about in the dark.

Kitty sounds concerned as she says, “Hazel?”

Beanie  _ shrieks _ and rushes across to me, leaning over the end of my bed and asking if I’m okay.

No.

Daisy wakes to this commotion and demands quiet. “Beanie, go back to sleep,” she orders. “I love you all but I can deal with this the best.”

Before I can voice an objection, Daisy has climbed into bed beside me. “Buck up, Watson,” she whispers, comforting me in her strange way as she wraps her arms around me, pulling me against her chest. “You’re alright. I’m alright. Nobody is being murdered, I promise. I will never be murdered because heroines never die and I am the heroine of this story. So are you. We are heroines together and so we will never die.”

“Heroines die, Daisy,” I whisper, clinging onto her like a lifeline with my tears wetting her nightdress.

“We will not.”

The absolutely certainty she says this with makes my heart leap. Perhaps we will be eternal. We could live together forever. Solve crimes until the day we die.

A warmth settles in my chest as I think of Daisy. She is so certain and sure, right there around me. Her arms are tight around me and her face is buried in my hair.

“Do you promise?”

“Yes.” She leans down, and… and… and she kisses me. She latches her lips onto mine and clutches at my nightdress.

There is no fanfare. No sparks. Just our lips together, warm and right.

I think I should live forever.

“I’m sorry for waking you, Daisy.”

She reaches up to cup my face in one hand. “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

We kiss again. And I believe, for a moment, that heroines do not die.


End file.
